


【授翻】lowering the bar/情人眼里出西施

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roleplay梗，“假装陌生人”。前段时间在微博上看到有人说SD就是对完全不需要恋爱的CP，谈恋爱的方式就是啪啪啪……然后就想到这篇恋爱感十足的小甜饼啦！<br/>大家一起来谴责这对秀恩爱的狗男男！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】lowering the bar/情人眼里出西施

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lowering the bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109864) by bertee. 



标题：lowering the bar 情人眼里出西施  
作者：bertee  
译者：ikerestrella  
配对：Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
分级：R  
字数：原文2300，译文4700  
原文链接：<http://bertee.livejournal.com/169451.html>  
注释：Roleplay梗，“假装陌生人”。前段时间在微博上看到有人说SD就是对完全不需要恋爱的CP，谈恋爱的方式就是啪啪啪……然后就想到这篇恋爱感十足的小甜饼啦！  
大家一起来谴责这对秀恩爱的狗男男！

[LOFTER](http://estrella1127.lofter.com/post/42688b_65949be)

* * *

 

角色扮演这种事，和Sam的性爱生活中大多数莫名其妙的鬼东西一样，都是Dean想出来的馊主意。  
  
Sam（极不情愿地）同意了他。他本以为Dean会戴上花里胡哨的面具打扮成墨西哥摔角手，或者披上一身锁子甲，再或者顶起《神偷卡门》里的主角戴的那种大红帽子，总而言之就是那些Sam听都没听说过的奇葩饰品。然而，现在Sam正一个人坐在酒吧里，一边调兑着手里的威士忌可乐，一边禁不住想，打扮成小偷都比现在这样强，虽然在现在这种地方不太可行。  
  
他神情局促，手指敲打着玻璃杯，擦拭着杯子上凝结的水珠，留下一连串指纹；他的脚也跟随着节奏踢打着高脚凳。这附近并没什么值得他担心的事，没有鬼魂，没有恶魔，也没有天使，甚至看不到庆祝单身夜喝得烂醉的准新娘，或者一看就没到喝酒年龄的大学生。没有人对他过多注意，但他的心仍然踏实不下来。  
  
他正想大骂一句，“去他的”，然后赶紧把酒给喝完，回旅馆去。然而，就在他刚刚从桌上把杯子举起来时，一只手突然搭上他的肩膀。  
  
“嘿，伙计，有点东西在你的——”  
  
看到Dean的突然出现，Sam很惊讶（老实说，应该是松了一口气）。Dean伸出手指示意他的头发，Sam的惊讶立马转化成了迷惑，“什么？”  
  
他举起手，琢磨着Dean手所指的地方，顺着方向捋了捋头发。Dean向他靠近，思索地皱着眉头，“噢，不，等等，是我的错。”他对着Sam嘴角一翘，“那只是你的光环。”  
  
这句搭讪词儿真的糟透了。从Dean的表情来看，他自己也知道这句话有多么蹩脚，不过他倒是很为自己的蹩脚洋洋得意。Sam忍不住回了他一个微笑。  
  
他想，这大概就是Dean总是能够在酒吧勾搭上那么多女人的原因。（当然，除此之外，还有他那张脸的缘故）  
  
“刚刚那句话真的成功过吗？”Sam努力想要做出一脸不屑一顾的嫌弃表情，可是话一出口，就洋溢着浓郁的笑意。  
  
Dean的嘴角咧得更开，“你懂的嘛，说出来你都不敢相信。”  
  
他挤进两张高脚凳之间的空间里，身子靠在吧台上，伸展伸展身子，找到一个舒适的姿势。Sam的视线无法控制地移动到Dean的胸膛上：在那几颗没有系上的扣子下，他的胸脯若隐若现。Dean正穿着一身将他的身材衬得完美无比的西装，里面是一件洁白的衬衫，没有打领带——Sam自己都觉得惊讶，对于一个早就被哥哥迷得神魂颠倒的人来说，怎么能在这种情况下把持得住。接着，Dean向他伸出手来握手——Sam都不知道他是从哪里偷来的袖扣。  
  
“我叫Ethan。”Sam迎上Dean的手掌，Dean开口道。  
  
这真是滑稽，Sam努力地憋住不让自己笑出来，过了一会，终于回答，“Daniel。”  
  
“很高兴认识你，Daniel。”Dean说出这个陌生的名字时，Sam的眼睛一直没从他的嘴唇上离开，“能容许我请你喝一杯吗？”  
  
Sam对着桌上那杯还剩下三分之一的威士忌可乐点头示意，“不用麻烦了，谢谢。”  
  
Dean并未追逼，而是低下身子，恰好对上了调酒师的眼睛。Sam使劲想要甩掉心里突然涌起的一丝醋意——每一次Dean对着除了他之外的人厚脸皮地满脸堆笑时，Sam心里都会隐隐滋生几分嫉妒。  
  
“一杯干曼哈顿酒，加冰。”Dean说。Sam愣了一下才反应过来，Dean特意没有点平时常点的那些简单又劲足的酒，而是换了个口味。对此，Sam不得不承认，这倒是很用心。  
  
Dean八成是因为转过头来看到Sam脸上的表情有点不对劲，于是对着他颇有深意地眨了眨眼。然后，他又将头探进窗口，将调酒师招呼过来，“嘿，伙计，能再给我来杯一样的吗？”  
  
调酒师向他伸出大拇指示意。Dean转过身，一脸傻气，看上去很满意。  
  
“你听到了，我说了不必麻烦。”Sam抱怨道，话一出口，却比他想象中的语气轻得多。不过，反正不管他抱怨的语气多重，对Dean来说也只是耳边风。  
  
“不好意思，”Dean靠在吧台边说，“看起来，你那杯酒就快要喝完了。”他恰好迎上Sam的眼睛，语气里带上几丝挑衅的意味，“你不会把我一个人抛在这里落跑吧，Daniel？今晚还有很多时间。”  
  
他的话语里边隐含着无数暗示的含义，每一种都充满着羞耻的意味。Sam的目光从他的嘴唇转移到了他锁骨那块明显可见的凹陷处，脑子里不停想着，在今晚剩下的很多时间里，他们可以做的每一件事。  
  
“也许吧，”他控制着语气，不想让自己显得太急切，毕竟他和眼前这个人才第一次见面。（好吧，是假装“第一次见面”）“这得看这儿有没有什么东西值得我留下来。”  
  
Dean笑出声来，调整了一下姿势，继续倚着吧台站立着。他离Sam足够的近，让Sam清楚自己现在的所有注意力都在他一个人身上；但是，他也没有靠得太近，以免显得自己太操之过急。那么多年，Sam一直是更高的那一个。而现在，Dean站着，Sam却坐在凳子上（虽然只是一把高脚凳）。他抬起头来仰望Dean，那种感觉很奇妙，好像他是被服侍的人，好像Dean来到这里，为的就是满足他所有的需求。  
  
Sam对这种可能性一点都不反感。  
  
“所以我想我只能尽量让你的兴趣保持得久一点了。”Dean说，他的语气在性感和下流之间游走得恰到好处。“你是刚搬到这儿来的？我觉得我之前从来没见过你。”  
  
调酒师端来了他们的酒，Sam接过酒杯之后直接送到嘴边，Dean塞给调酒师一张钞票。这并不是他们平日里最爱喝的酒，不过味道却惊人的好。Sam看到Dean脸上满意的笑容，便知道Dean也这么觉得。（打从心底说，Sam都不明白是从什么时候开始，Dean那一脸自我陶醉的得意笑容不再让他觉得恼怒，反而激起他的性欲。他觉得这肯定是酒精的错，要不然就是Dean衣袖上的那些袖扣）  
  
“我只是路过这里，”Sam放松地后仰身子，靠在椅背上，“来这儿开个会。”  
  
“让我猜猜，”Dean一边说着，一边上下打量他。Sam今天晚上穿了一件深色毛衣和紧身牛仔裤——他认为，只要不穿格子衬衫或者假警服，其他什么他都可以接受。不过，Dean猜测时，他心里突然有点慌张，害怕这身衣服和他并不太搭。“你是个电脑天才，就是年少成才的那种，我说得对吗？”  
  
Sam笑了起来，喝了一口手里的酒（味道真是不错）。他在心里暗暗提醒自己，等到他们终于“做回自己”之后，记得告诉Dean叫他多点这种酒来喝。“不太对，”他说，“我是律师。不过，我倒是很擅长科技犯罪类的案件。”  
  
“该死，”Dean说，“就差一点点。所以，下一轮酒该我请了。”他直视着Sam的眼睛说，“不过，我就知道你干的一定是聪明人才能做的事。”他的声音真诚恳切，差点真把Sam给糊弄了。  
  
他还以为Dean刚才那句搭讪套话还有下半句，不过Dean却没有再说什么。他有些惊讶，“怎么，找不到勾搭律师专用的甜言蜜语了？”  
  
“喂，拜托，”Dean语气轻佻，“我还是很能克制的，你知道的。”  
  
Sam挑起眉毛，“所以你打算放长线钓大鱼？”  
  
Dean的脸上立马洋溢起不知羞耻的傻笑，“反正我总是得放长线钓点什么大的东西。”  
  
Sam咕哝一声，Dean连忙举起两只手，嬉皮笑脸地为自己辩解道，“不好意思，说得太直白了。”  
  
吧台后的挂牌闪着红色的光，将Dean的一边脸照得通亮。他的颧骨曲线在光照下清晰可见，上过发胶的头发折射着光。Sam不舍得将目光移走。从小到大，Dean都一直这么迷人，像是物理定律一样，亘古不变，不容置疑。然而，从现在这个角度看，他似乎比以前更加让人着迷。  
  
“所以你呢？”Sam喝了一口酒，开口道，“你是干什么的，Ethan。”他在说到他的名字时刻意加重了语气。  
  
“我是个间谍。”他一本正经地说，Sam一下子没忍住喷笑出来。  
  
“间谍。”他的目光扫试过四周，“还是在内布拉斯卡州。”  
  
“哪里有需要，我就去哪里。”Dean的语气毫无动摇，丝毫没被Sam那一脸撞见鬼的反应影响，“这工作不太好做，不过我就是喜欢有挑战性的活儿。”  
  
他举起杯子送到嘴边，眼睛在Sam的脸上流连。终于，Sam先移开了目光，害羞得脸红到了脖子根。  
  
Sam清了清嗓子。尽管这听起来很可笑，他也努力让自己相信，Dean干的是间谍的活，而不是其他那些靠脸蛋吃饭的职业。“所以，你现在在执行什么任务？调查如何种田的不可告人的机密？”  
  
Dean面色灰暗地看着他，“你知道的，我可以告诉你……”  
  
“但是之后你就得杀了我？”  
  
“听起来很残忍，不过说得没错。”Dean的语气凝重，又带着几分戏谑，“政府出面干预可不是结束一段感情最好的方式。”  
  
Sam摇摇头，没想到自己真的被Dean那一套鬼话给逗笑了，他自己都觉得难堪。虽然他很不愿意承认，但是就算Dean真的是个陌生人，要是他像这样对自己说话，他也不能保证自己还能想要离开。  
  
“不过我很确定的一点是，你不该告诉别人自己是间谍。”Sam指出，“我看过《谍影重重》那一系列的电影。”  
  
“你犯了第一个错误。”Dean说，“电影里那些全是吹的。我是说，我已经有好几个月没被什么中情局秘密组织洗脑了。”Sam笑了。Dean将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，接着承认道，“不过，没错，总的来说我们得低调行事。毕竟不管怎么说，这工作还是很危险的。”  
  
“所以你为什么要告诉我？”Sam问道，“你不就露馅了吗？”  
  
Dean直视着Sam的眼睛回答，“我觉得我值得冒这个险。”  
  
空气中弥漫着一触即发的情欲张力。这时，Dean咧开嘴角，打破了沉默，“不管怎么说，那也不是我今晚唯一会‘露’的东西。”  
  
Sam用手捂住眼睛，无力地叹息，“我还以为都到了现在，我们就不需要再说那些逊爆了的调情话了。”  
  
“我怎么跟你说的，”Dean挑起眉毛，“之前是在克制，兄弟。”  
  
“好吧，”Sam颇有兴致地说，“再给你一次机会，如果再来一句这么逊的词儿，我就去找别人喝酒了。”这威胁没有任何的威慑力——找遍酒吧也不可能找到和Dean一个级别的人。不过他还是希望一抬头能够看到Dean脸上有几分被威胁到的神色，“把你最拿手的使出来。”  
  
“听起来不错，”Dean咬住舌头思索着。突然，他的眼睛里闪过一道光芒，看上去终于拿定了主意。Sam竖起耳朵。Dean向前倾了倾身子，说道，“我有块神奇的手表。”  
  
Sam无语地眨眨眼睛，“神奇的手表。”虽然他极其不想知道答案，还是开口问道，“为什么说它神奇呢？”  
  
Dean动作浮夸地看向他的手腕，“好吧，就比如说现在，它正告诉我你现在没穿内裤。”  
  
听到这压根拿不上台面的拙劣调情把戏，Sam都觉得有点没劲。不过，他还是愿意配合配合他。他喝光最后一口酒，从座位上站起来，“看到了吧，绝对穿了内裤。”  
  
Dean皱起眉头，再看了眼手腕，然后抬起头来，坏笑着回答，“不好意思了，兄弟，”他语气轻快，“有时候这表会走快十五分钟。”  
  
Sam无奈一笑，重新坐了回去。Dean稍稍向他靠拢，“所以，你打算去找别人喝酒了？”  
  
Sam耸耸肩，“我觉得在这儿也不太糟。”  
  
Dean垂下目光，继续向Sam靠近。Sam的目光一直停留在Dean来回舔着下嘴唇的舌头上。Dean贴在他的耳边轻语，“听着，我一般不会这么做，不过，呃，我的旅馆就在这附近。”他的目光和Sam的相接，一双大眼睛在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得深邃，“你知道的，”他满怀希望地微笑道，“如果你想要去更私密点的地方的话。”  
  
Sam努力告诉自己，他现在心里的悸动只是酒精在作祟。他自己都觉得难堪，因为他现在多么想说一句“好的”，多么想把Dean带回房间然后狠狠地操他，直到记不起他的名字（假名）；更难堪的是，他竟然那么快就被Dean的勾引技巧给征服了。  
  
不过，尽管Sam不得不承认，Dean在这方面的确有几把刷子，他也不愿意就这么让Dean得胜。（显然，哪怕是在酒吧里和彼此搭讪，也和兄弟竞争脱不了关系）  
  
Dean的嘴唇因为之前舌头的滋润仍然闪着光，并且和Sam的嘴只有几寸的距离。Sam没有说话，而是将他拽向自己，用一个吻作为回答。  
  
Dean的身子因为惊讶而抖动了一次，Sam甚感满足，从座位上起来，更加用力地吻起身边的人。Dean还没来得及反应，Sam就把舌头伸进了Dean的嘴里。Dean很快便适应起来，他歪歪头，让自己更加融入这个吻。Sam的手搭上Dean的屁股，将他推向吧台，而他热烈地回吻Sam。  
  
分开的时候，Dean的脸颊已然通红。不久，Dean的表情便从慌乱的喜悦变回了之前拿捏得恰到好处的魅惑，不过，当他抬起头看向Sam时，嘴角又浮上了熟悉的傻笑，“很高兴认识你，甜心俏律师。”  
  
Sam感觉到周围有许多眼睛在注视着他们，不过，他压根没心思去在意。他将手伸进Dean的裤子里，抚摸着他的屁股，感受着他的屁股在自己的抚摸下骤然缩紧，忍不住向自己拱起。现在他又成了在高度上占优势的那个，所以他完美地利用他的身高优势，倾下身子，但又倾得不够，就是不让Dean吻上他的嘴。  
  
“我想的话，我们应该去那件旅馆了。”他靠着Dean的嘴温柔地轻语，“不想让你那块神奇的表出什么错。”  
  
Dean脸上的笑容明亮，带着几分胜利的喜悦，Sam现在只想用一个吻将他的笑给吞进肚子里。这时，Dean眨了眨眼说，“你来带路，Danny。”  
  
 **[FIN]**


End file.
